Royalty In Rebellion
by Jurodan
Summary: An alternate ending for episode 22. Euphemia joins the rebellion...
1. Royalty In Rebellion

Royalty In Rebellion

Author's Notes: An alternate ending story, beginning mid-way through episode 22.

Royalty In Rebellion

"To me, you are the worst kind of enemy I face." Lelouch sighed, turning and facing Euphemia, "You win." Lelouch watched Euphemia, her wide eyes watching him. "Lets plan how we can make this Specialty Administration Zone survive." Euphemia brightened, but Lelouch stopped her, "Ah, but I don't intend to become your subordinate."

"Okay." Euphemia shrugged, "But you sure don't have any confidence in me."

Lelouch's eyebrow rose, "Hmm?"

"Lelouch, you thought that I would shoot you if you threatened me?"

"A-ah, you're mistaken." Lelouch swept back, "No one is able to go against any order I give, if I'm serious about it. 'Shoot me.' 'Relieve Suzaku from duty.' It's the same no matter what order."

A small smile crossed Euphemia's lips, "Jeez, you keep cracking weird jokes."

"It's the truth." Lelouche looked at her, his eyes gazing into hers, "If I say, 'Destroy Britannia.' It doesn't matter what you think."

The geass struck Euphemia, flowing through her, her mind altering, the chemicals and neurons turning and realigning. She gasped; her eyes silhouetted red, "No… I… No…" She backpedaled. Lelouch blinked, watching her arms clutch her shoulders. "I don't want to destroy Britannia." Euphemia fell to her knees, her eyes gleaming red in the darkness, "No..." Her body shuddering, tears welling in her eyes, she collapsed to the floor.

"Don't tell me…" Lelouch murmured, watching in shocked realization as Euphie looked back up at him, crimson rings in her eyes.

"That's right, I must destroy Britannia."

'What?' Lelouche gasped, 'I've become like Mao. I can't turn off my Geass!' He rushed to her side, "Forget the order I just gave you! Euphie!" She grabbed the ceramic dart gun from the ground, turning and fleeing as he stood behind her, "Euphie, please wait!"

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Euphemia ran through the hallways, dashing out onto the stage, slowing down at the end of the podium, looking over droves of Japanese citizens waiting for renewed independence. General Darlton stood from his chair, "Vice Governor-General, where is Zero?"

Euphemia ignored him, looking over the crowd, a smile on her face, "Everyone who calls themselves Britannia: I have a request." She looked at the assembled crowd with awe, "Help me destroy Britannia."

A hush hung throughout the stadium, the crowd and the soldiers staring at her in disbelief, murmurs spreading throughout the crowd.

Lelouch reached the stage, stopping as he saw Suzaku lying on the ground, "Huh? Suzaku?!" He stared at his friend's unconscious form, 'Did he just lose consciousness? But why?'

"Erm…" Euphie's voice echoed throughout the stadium, "I was hoping you would rebel, but is that impossible? Then, can all the soldiers please annihilate each other? It's a massacre."

"Huh? Is she serious?" Kirihara stood, watching the princess in disbelief.

Darlton swept back to look at the media, "Cut off the microphones and cameras!"

"Euphie! Stop it!" Zero continued his charge, Euphie mere feet away, almost in reach when two Britanian guards ran in front of him, their ceremonial rifles blocking his path, "Stop!"

"Move away!" Zero's synthecized voice echoed from his helmet and he tried to reach between the rifles in vain.

"You terrorist…"

The clip above his eye dropped and he glared at the guards, "Move away!"

His geass never took effect, the sound of a gun going off hushing the crowd. Euphie's hair blew back, softly falling on her back as Darlton fell to his knees, clutching his side, and then collapsing onto the stage. Euphemia smiled sweetly, turning back to the microphone, "Now, will all the soldiers please hurry? Do it, everyone from Britannia."

There was utter silence, the crowd of soldier and civilian Japanese staring in shock. Princess Euphemia looked at Zero, tipping her head and smiling as she shot the guards that held him. "Zero, you will help me destroy Britannia, won't you?"

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Suzaku's eyes opened, his mind still in a haze, he swore he could hear… gunfire? The haze lifted and he sat up, watching a knightmare frame firing at the stage. His eyes widened, watching as Zero used Euphemia as a human shield as he ran. The wall behind them cracked and shattered, the bullets biting through it. Suzaku's eyes widened in horror as they Zero threw her to the ground, landing on top of her. He looked back to the knightmare frame, running towards it, waving his arms to draw it's attention, "Stop! What are you doing? You'll hit Euphemia!"

The knightmare frame stopped, its head turning to him, "I'm an Honorary Knight of Britannia, Kururugi Suzaku! Stop firing right now!"

"The vice governor-general has committed an act of treason and is in league with the terrorist Zero."

"What?" Suzaku gaped, "That doesn't make any sense!"

"She killed General Darlton and ordered us to destroy Britannia, she must be taken into custody." The knightmare frame took a step forward, wheels spinning as it moved to grab the pair. Bullets tore into the machine and it skidded away, collapsing onto its side. Suzaku had barely turned to the knightmare that had saved them when it too was destroyed.

"W-what is happening?" Suzaku looked about in shock as the crowd fled, soldiers loyal to Euphemia firing at the ones that dared fire at the princess and Zero. He swallowed, looking back to where Zero was dragging Euphemia to her feet. His blood began to boil and he chaged, "Zero! Let her go!"

Zero dragged Euphie to her feet as she screamed for the soldiers to tear each other apart. Lelouch gritted his teeth, "Euphie, we must get out of here now. It's not safe here."

"They must destroy each other, Britannia must be destroyed." Euphie's voice strained, and she struggled with him, pulling free from his grasp and running to a fallen soldier, grabbing his gun and aiming for the nearest Britannian in sight.

Suzaku stopped, unable to move another step, Euphemia's gun pointed at his chest. "Euphemia…" He shook his head, "What are you doing?"

"Suzaku!" She smiled widely, her rifle falling to her side, "I'm so happy to see you. Will you help me destroy Britannia?" She laughed giddily, happily, beaming as she waited for his response.

"W-what?" Suzaku stammered, "Euphemia, what's wrong? Why are you doing this?"

Her head tipped slightly to the side, "I must destroy Britannia."

"Euphie… What has happened to you?" He took a step forward, and she drew back, concerned.

"Won't you help me destroy Britannia?" Her voice shook, joy draining from her face, "You must. If you… if you don't…"

"Euphie," He ran to her, "You must stop this, this is all a mistake."

Euphie's gaze grew distant, and she tried to recollect her thoughts, "Y-you are Britannian… you won't… turn against them…" She shook her head, closing her eyes, "No. I can't… No. I can't think of that… can't…" Her hands trembled and the gun fell from her grasp. "Please… Suzaku… help me."

"Get down!"

Without thought of who gave the order, Suzaku threw himself on top of her, sending them both onto the stage as bullets tore through the air, plumes of concrete dust exploding from the wall where the bullets had struck. He rolled off her, glaring at the knightmare that hovered over him, it's gun pointing at him. His eyes grew red, his body tensing as he saw the trigger moving back.

The red and black beam of the hadron cannon enveloped the machine, the metal frame disappearing as it was superheated and rendered slag. Suzaku froze, turning around just in time to see Gawain's massive hand scooping up part of the stage.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"We have them." CC murmured.

"Good." Lelouch took off his mask, "Inform the Black Knights that we will rendezvous with them shortly."

CC paused, looking at the couple huddled together in Gawain's hands, "This wasn't your plan."

Lelouch scowled, "I know that."

"What are you going to do with them?"

Lelouch was quiet; "I didn't intend to use Euphie, not in this way." CC turned back to look at him, his eye gleaming red, her symbol etched over his pupil, "I didn't use my Geass. No, I didn't intend to use my Geass."

CC's gaze lingered on him for a moment longer, 'I see. Indeed, what happened earlier…'

"I made the contract knowing it. I knew how dangerous this power could be." Lelouch tensed.

CC turned back, watching the Britannian army burst through the walls of the stadium, "Hey, the Britannian army has come out of the venue."

Lelouch gazed to Gawain's hand, watching Euphie clutch tightly to Suzaku, her head buried in his chest. Suzaku was glaring at the cabin, trying to pierce the tinted glass. "Yes..." Lelouch murmured, matching Suzaku's gaze, "Since things have turned out like this, I no choice but to make full use of Euphemia." A smile spread across Lelouch's lips, "But that is not the only thing I can do…"

Author's Notes: I hope you enjoyed. This should be interesting to write. Here's hoping I can keep some sort of pace with it.


	2. The Japanese Princess

Author's Notes:

Chapter 2: The Japanese Princess

Gawain rose into the sky, and Euphie buried her head in Suzaku's chest, tears spilling from her eyes, "Suzaku…" She trembled as he wrapped his arms around her, her eyes flashing red, every bit of her body struggling to stop herself, her muscles working against her, her mind struggling to force her hands around his neck, "please…"

"Euphie…" Suzaku looked away from Gawain's cockpit, "You have to trust me, no matter what happens, I will protect you."

Euphemia shivered, "Please… Suzaku…"

"To the terrorist: surrender Princess Euphemia to us."

Euphemia looked away, her eyes drawn to the Britannian airships, her teeth grinding together, as she pulled herself away from Suzaku, "Britannia must be destroyed!" She howled as the hadron cannon ripped through them, vaporizing the crafts and their crews.

"Euphemia!" Suzaku grabbed her and pulled her back, "You must stop this! None of this—"

His voice was lost in a gargle, Euphemia's hand clasped over his throat; "Britannia must—" Her eyes watered, and she tore her eyes from him, grabbing her hand and wrenching it away, "No! I can't!" She sobbed, throwing herself against his body, her fists slamming into his shoulders, "I can't!"

Suzaku grabbed her hands, holding her as she tried to free her feet from Gawain's grasp to kick him, "Euphemia, what's happening to you?"

"I don't want this!" She sobbed, butting her head against his chest, "It hurts too much! It—" She stopped, her eyes rolling into the back of her head, her body going limp in his arms.

"Euphie?" The color drained from his face, "Euphie!" His hand slipped from her hand, searching for a pulse. Her body slumped limply forward, and he pushed her back against Gawain's palm and ripping a glove off as he struggled to find a pulse. Tears spilled from his eyes and he felt his entire body drain of energy, a weak smile on his face as he ran his fingers through her hair, "It'll be ok Euphie, I promise, you'll be ok." Euphie's head lolled to the side and he drew her against him, her breath warm against his chest.

He ran his hand over her back, trying to sooth her, "It'll be ok…" He whispered to her silently, "It'll be ok."

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"Lloyd, I can't reach anyone. Darlton, Suzaku, the royal guard…" Cecile looked up from her console, "I can't reach any of them."

Lloyd watched Gawain flying away through the view screen, the image turning to show Suzaku and Euphemia in hand. Cecile looked to him, finding an unfamiliar look of unease on his face, "Lloyd…"

He looked away from the screen, "Send word to Princess Cornelia that Euphemia and her knight have been captured." He looked at the panels on the bridge, "Tell the captain to withdraw before Zero targets us…" He paused, looking back to the view screen, "It's going to be very hard to replace that component…"

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Lelouch was still staring at Gawain's hand. Suzaku was holding onto Euphemia, her body limp in his arms. A sick feeling spread through his stomach and he turned away, but the image of her trying to claw out Suzaku's throat remained, even when he closed his eyes. 'Eupehmia… this is the price of having Geass…' He opened his eyes, focusing on CC, "How long before we get back?"

"Not long."

Gawain's cockpit felt smaller, the entire world felt smaller around Lelouch, and he closed his eyes again, watching Euphemia struggling against his Geass. "CC, how can—"

The static hiss of the intercom interrupted him and he looked to his console, "Who is it?"

"It's Ogi." The intercom crackled, "We've been trying to reach you. What happened? The news reports were cut off, we've been hearing fire, is everyone all right? Are either of you injured?"

"No." Lelouch looked to Gawain's hand again, "I was not injured."

The relief in Ogi's sigh was palpable, "What happened? Was it a trap? What should we do?"

"As soon as I return, we're withdrawing to prearranged positions, order unit four to act as rearguard to intercept any pursuing Britannians. I want you and all the other members of the executive committee to meet me in the hanger."

"Yes Zero."

Lelouch looked away from Gawain's hand, "Bring a medical team with you."

"What? I thought you said you were uninjured. Zero, is everything all right? What happened?"

"Have them ready for when I arrive." Zero murmured, "I will explain what happened when we get there."

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"What happened?" Ogi turned, watching Kallen running towards him, eyes wide, "Why is there a medical squad here? Where is Zero?"

"He's not back yet—"

Kallen slowed to a stop, "It was a trap…" She stood there, a distant look in her eyes, "This… the entire zone… they—"

Ogi placed a hand on her shoulder, "We don't know that."

"Then why—"

"Zero told me to have them ready." He said with all the confidence he could muster, "He said he's fine. I don't think they're for him."

Kallen swallowed, "Then CC?"

"He didn't say."

"But—"

Ogi looked at her, "He didn't say." He repeated as calmly as he could.

Kallen pulled away from Ogi's grasp, looking away, "Ogi…" She shook her head, "I—"

Above them, the mechanical whir of the hanger system started. Both of them looked up, watching as the massive doors began to open, Gawain's form coming into view. Kallen watched it descend, its hand outstretched before it, as if it were offering a gift to the sky. Gawain touched down quietly, and all noise from the room stopped as the cockpit opened.

Lelouch replaced his mask, rising out of the knightmare to look down at the Black Knights. "Today, a great victory has been won!" He swept out his arm, "The Nippon district, the special administration zone carved from Britannian conquests, has ceased to be."

The silence was palpable, all eyes rested on Zero. The knights looked between each other, and slowly, murmurs began to sweep through the crowd. Ogi's eyes fell Zero, "Chigusa…" He bit down on his lip, dreams shattered, "Why?" He looked to Zero, "Why?" He took a step forward, his stomach sinking, "The Nippon district—" Ogi found Zero's mask facing him directly, cutting off his speech.

"Was a trap." Zero looked away from Ogi, watching the murmurs die in the air, "The Nippon district was a plot by the Britannian government to destroy us, to kill the dream of a free and independent Japan."

"That's a lie!"

All eyes fell on Gawain's hand, Kallen's mouth fell open, "S-Suzaku?" Gawain's hand lowered, revealing the princess and her knight to the order. Kallen backpedaled, bumping into Tamaki, "Suzaku…"

"That's Princess Euphemia…" Was all Tamaki could mumble, unable to look away.

Ogi swallowed the hard knot in his throat, "She's not moving…" He looked to the medical squad, "Is she?"

"Suzaku Kururugi, personal knight to princess Euphemia Vi Britannia." Zero's voice boomed through the air, "You have told me that you seek to change the system from within. Do you truly think that Britannia will change?"

"Yes!" Suzaku held Euphie against his chest, "It has!"

Zero bowed his head and Gawain's hand rose, its fingers unfurling, "Then I am sorry for you."

Suzaku rested Euphemia on Gawain's hand, turning to face Zero, "You have no right to be!" Suzaku shouted, tears in his eyes. "You destroyed Euphie's dream!"

"Euphemia's dream was doomed before it began."

"You liar!" Suzaku pointed at Zero, his arm swept to the Order, "You've deluded these people, you've betrayed them! They have struggled for an independent Japan and you have snatched it from their hands!"

Zero's head rose slowly, and he looked at the faces of those before him. Beneath his mask, Lelouch closed his eyes, "The dream of a free Japan…"

"You've stolen it from them! You've taken it from me!" Suzaku trembled, "Why?"

"Because it was a lie."

"It was not a lie!" Suzaku clenched his hand in rage, "Princess Euphemia—"

"Princess Euphemia was the one who destroyed the Nippon District!"

"No! You're lying!" Suzaku shook, "You did it! You and no one else!"  
Zero shook his head slowly, "Do you remember what happened on that stage? Do you know what was said? What was done?" Suzaku stared, his mouth agape, "When I found you, you were lying unconscious, you saw nothing of what happened." Suzaku began to shake his head, "You didn't see Euphemia shoot Darlton. You didn't see her call on the Britannians to destroy themselves."

All color drained from Suzaku's face, "No." He shook his head, "She—she wouldn't have…"

"Euphemia Vi Britannia saw what was becoming of her dream," Zero turned to the order, "she knew that Britannia was using this as a ploy, to drain us of our will." His arm swept forward, "She knew they were using the District to divide the Japanese people, so they could destroy those who fight for a truly free Japan!"

"No!" Suzaku howled, desperately looking to the order, "Euphemia has nothing but hope for Japan! She wants the fighting to stop! That's why she did this! She wants the Japanese people to be free!"

"In that, Suzaku, you are right." Zero swept out his arms, "Euphemia Vi Britannia does want a free Japan. That is why she has sacrificed everything, her claim to the throne, her ties to Britannia, to her family, and the only life she has ever known, all for the good of Japan." His arms swept out from under his cape, "If it were not for her sacrifice, Japan would be celebrating its doom as we speak!"

Gawain knelt; its hand coming to rest against the floor, the knight and his unconscious princess resting mere feet away from the order of the black knights. "Today we welcome the newest member of our order!" Zero's voice boomed, "Someone who believes in the justice of a free Japan! Princess Euphemia Vi Britannia!"

Author's Notes: This was fun. This is an example of what I (dis)like to call a 10 page edit story. What that means is that, in the course of writing this chapter, I wrote and edited out 10 pages, actually 11, of scenes since they did not meet my own, personal standards. Hopefully, the next chapter won't take me nearly as long, or frustrate me nearly as much…

I do hope you enjoyed.


	3. Isolation

Chapter 3:

Author's Notes: Sorry about the delay! Enjoy Chapter 3!

Chapter 3: Isolation

"Stay back!" Suzaku's gun was free from its holster in a blink, and he aimed it at the crowd, pointing it at anyone who moved, "I'll fire!"

"What do you hope to accomplish Suzaku?" Zero's voice boomed from above, "Are you going to hold all of them at bay? Are you going to fight your way out?"

"You're going to let me take her!" Suzaku shouted back, not looking away from the crowd, "Tell them to move!"

"Suzaku, I can not do that." Zero's voice was flat, "And even if I did… I'm not sure they would, now that they know the truth. She defied the king and spoke treason on a national stage." Zero shook his head, "Taking her back to Britannia would be a death sentence."

"Suzaku." Kallen took a step forward, "Please… put down your gun."

"No…" He shook his head, "No, I won't—"

"Suzaku, you're going to get yourself killed." Kallen took another step forward, "I don't want that to happen. None of us want that to happen."

"Zero lied to you…" Desperation filled Suzaku's voice and he took a step back, his hand shaking.

"Suzaku." Kallen stepped onto Gawain's hand, "Suzaku, put the gun down."

"N-no!" Suzaku shook his head frantically, "Stay back!" She was almost on top of him, his gun mere inches from her. "Please… Kallen…"

Kallen felt the cold metal against her shoulder, looking into his face calmly as she reached up to disarm him, "Suzaku," She smiled weakly, shaking her head, "It's over." The gun fell away from her shoulder, and she closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around him as he began to cry, "Don't worry Suzaku, she'll be safe here. You'll be safe here."

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Princess?"

Cornelia hovered over the computer screen reviewing maps, "Unless you have something to report, Guiliford, I suggest you get back to work."

"We have knightmares scouring the surrounding area and we've picked up several Elevens we think may be affiliated with the Order of the Black Knights, but we haven't had the chance to interrogate them yet."

Cornelia remained hunched over the computer screen, "And my sister?"

"Nothing yet, Princess."

"How can they be hiding?" Cornelia's voice betrayed a hint of anger he rarely heard from her, "What did brother do that to allow this to happen?"

"Princess," Guiliford closed his eyes, "there are other matters that need to be attended to."

Cornelia's body froze for a moment, then slowly, painfully, she rose, turning to look at him, "Are you telling me that there is a matter more important than finding my sister Guiliford? Are you telling me that finding an heir to throne is not what every loyal Britannian should be doing at this moment?"

"No Princess."

"Then please…" She stepped away from the computer, "Please, Guiliford, tell me what you mean when you say there are other matters that need to be attended to?"

"The press—"

"The press be damned." Cornelia glared at him, her face hardened, "Do you think I care what sort of news they report? Do you think that I should stand in front of them and announce that we, the strongest empire on the planet, cannot find a group of terrorists?"

"No Princess."

"Then what, Guiliford? What is it that I need to tell them?"

Guiliford closed his eyes, "Princess, the video of what happened has spread through the web." Cornelia narrowed her gaze on him and Guiliford looked at her forlornly, "Have you heard what she said, Princess? Did you see what she did? She shot Darlton. She tried to incite rebellion against the throne. This can not be ignored."

Cornelia looked at him ashen faced, "Just what are you suggesting Guiliford?"

Guiliford looked away, "I'm sorry, Princess."

Cornelia's hand struck him hard, jerking his face back with it, "What are you suggesting Guiliford?"

Guiliford ignored the sting, drawing a deep breath and looking into her eyes, "We have to consider what it means to have a princess commit treason."

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Zero stood outside the medical ward, or what stood for it. It was improvised, thrown together from what supplies they could buy legally without drawing attention, and what could be stolen from Britannia without being caught. Completely insufficient, it was all they had. Lelouch felt the pit of his stomach tie itself in knots and his eyes darted away from the door. They hadn't figured out what had happened to her, but he knew.

"Is this the fate of those who fight Geass?" Lelouch turned to CC, looking at her as she looked at him, "That's what you're thinking, isn't it?"

"Why is this happening to her?"

"You said it was an accident."

"No." Lelouch scowled at the door, "No. I mean, why is it happening to her?" CC stood silently, "Why did I lose control of Geass then? Why did I lose control in front of the only one who didn't need to be told what was right and what was wrong. Why did I use it on the only other innocent member of my family?"

"The power of Geass isolates you from others."

Lelouch looked to her, "Are you saying that Geass chose to break free from my control?"

"No." CC turned to him with a wan smile, "You made the decision for it."

"Stop speaking in riddles."

CC shrugged, "What are you going to do with her?"

"I—" Lelouch paused, looking back to the door, "Does it matter?"

CC looked to him, "If you want her to live, yes."

A chill ran down Lelouch's spine and he lowered his head, removing his mask, "What is it that I must do… to save her life?"

"You still don't understand." CC shook her head, "There's nothing you can do."

"Then why are you saying her life depends on it?"

"Because it does."

Lelouch balled his hand into his fist, "I told you to stop speaking in riddles!"

"There's only one person who can save her, Lelouch." CC murmured, "And it's not you."

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Diethard paced in front of the door, barely containing his excitement, "This… this is…" He shook his head at a loss for words, "A princess and her personal knight, the single most recognized honorary britannian in all of Japan?" He smiled giddily, looking to room that served as Suzaku's cell. "Imagine…" His hand swept out before him, visualizing the scene "recording Suzaku Kururugi renouncing ties to Britannia." A chill ran down his spine, "Support for the honorary britannian system would fall apart here."

"He won't do it." Tohdoh opened his eyes, looking up at Diethard, "I know Suzaku."

Diethard's smile fell into a scowl as he looked at the military genius. "Then we'll have to force him to do it."

"Coercion won't work. Suzaku is a strong man. He will not bend to your will or anyone else's."

Diethard sniffed, "Even strong men can break."

"You're not going to hurt him." Kallen glared at Diethard, "I promised him we wouldn't."

"This is a war." Diethard waved his hand dismissively, looking back to the door, "People are bound to get hurt." Kallen gritted her teeth, balling her hand into a fist, "He should be lucky Zero decided not to assassinate him."

Kallen's mouth fell open in shock and she looked away, her rage lost to doubt. If it weren't for Lelouch…

"What is your connection to him, anyway?"

Kallen's reverie was broken and she looked up at Diethard, "Huh?"

"You obviously know him. How else would you know he wouldn't shoot you."

"Uh…" She took a step back, "I go to school with him."

Diethard perked his eyebrow, "That's it?"

"Yes that's it," Kallen batted back angrily, "what did you think it was?"

Diethard shook his head dismissively, "I don't know. I just think it odd that you could form such a bond with someone that is… only someone you go to school with."

"Why you—"

The sound of a door opening stopped their conversation and they all turned as Ogi entered the room.

Diethard looked genuinely surprised, "Where's Zero?"

"He's still outside the medical ward, waiting for news."

Diethard smiled hopefully, "Did he say anything about what we should do with Kururugi?"

"Actually…" Ogi shifted awkwardly as all three of them watched him, "He told me he wants you back at your stations."

Kallen stood open mouthed, "But Suzaku—"

"Sorry Kallen," Ogi muttered, "But that's what he told me."

Diethard looked to the door and then back to Ogi, "Did he give you any hint to what he has planned?"

Ogi shook his head, "No. Sorry."

Tohdoh rose, nodding to the other two, "We should get back to our stations."

Diethard watched Tohdoh leave, and then looked back at Suzaku's cell, "Fine." He looked at Ogi sourly, "It'll give me time to write a speech for him to read."

"Ogi…" Kallen shifted awkwardly, "I don't know if there's anything I need to do. If you don't mind… I'd like to stay."

Ogi sighed, "Zero told me that you're supposed to meet Rakshata to figure out ways of improving the Guren."

Kallen shook her head, "But Rakshata doesn't need my help to improve the Guren."

"He knows that."

"Then why?"

"Because he doesn't want you near Suzaku." Ogi sighed, "Believe me Kallen, I don't want to send you away any more than you want to leave."

Kallen looked at Ogi miserably, bowing her head slightly, "I… have to go help Rakshata then." She walked past him on the way to the door and then stopped, looking back at him, "Ogi… what did Zero tell you to do?"

Ogi's head fell forward and he shook it gently, "He told me to talk to Suzaku."

Author's Notes: I'm sorry that it took me so long to write it up. My friend, who is in the military, just got back from Iraq and I spent the better part of July trying to spend as much time with him as possible before he got sent back to base.

The next chapter may take a little longer to post since I am going to be spending most of this week at Otakon! If you're going, you might even meet me. I'll be cosplaying as a villain from One Piece.

Anyway, I do hope you enjoyed, and thank you for reading and commenting!


	4. Sympathy For The Devil

Author's Note:

Author's Note: Sorry about the delay again! Enjoy Chapter 4!

Chapter 4: Sympathy For The Devil

"How is she?" The voice was so meek, so feeble, that the whir of the door had nearly masked the question.

Ogi swallowed a hard knot at the back of his throat, his mouth going dry as he moved over the threshold, "I don't know."

He stood there for a moment, in the silence, looking at their prisoner, his brilliant white jacket scuffed and dirtied, his body hunched forward, head bowed, hands cuffed to his seat. Ogi felt his stomach churn, but he forced himself to move, willing himself to take the seat opposite the boy.

"Zero sent me here…" Ogi refused to look at him, staring at the table between them instead, "If her condition improves, I'll bring you to her."

Suzaku remained silent and Ogi fidgeted in his seat, taking pains to take only momentary glances at the prisoner. Suzaku Kururugi… honorary Britannian, personal knight of Princess Euphemia, pilot of Lancelot… sat before him, broken. Ogi could feel his stomach knotting up. It didn't feel right. He had heard Diethard crowing, had seen Kallen's concern for him… he wasn't sure what Tohdoh had wanted, but he had been waiting to speak with him… Why had Zero chosen him?

"I failed her."

"What?" Ogi snapped back to the boy, staring at his mottled hair.

"I failed her." Suzaku head shook slowly, tears dripping onto his pant legs, "I was supposed to protect her, but I didn't."

Ogi's mouth fell open… what was he going to say? Was there anything to say? "I…" He stopped himself, looking away again, "The doctors are going to take care of her."

"Why did I let her go with him? I never should have let her be alone with him." He bowed his head deeper, "It's all my fault. It's all my fault."

Ogi sat silently, watching Suzaku punish himself. His fingers dug into his knees, pulling the fabric taut, and he looked to the floor. "Stop."

Suzaku was silent for a moment, then slowly rose, his shoulders slumped as he looked at the terrorist before him, "What?"

Ogi's eyes flicked from the floor to the boy, "I said stop." He gnawed on his lip, "You can't change the past." He looked back to the floor, "You can only learn from it. That's all it's good for." Suzaku stared at the man, watching his grip loosen and his eyes slowly drawing back to him. "If you really you want to protect her then you won't do this to yourself. You'll make sure you don't fail the next time."

Suzaku blinked, watching the man for a moment longer before bowing his head. "Thank you." He whispered, and they waited in silence.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

The door opened and Zero looked up, watching as one of the doctors exited the room, "How is she?"

"She's stable." The doctor looked back to the door, "but we haven't been able to determine a cause."

"Is she going to be ok?"

"We're still not sure what happened." The doctor shook his head, "I can't guarantee it won't happen again."

"Very well." Zero stood silent for a moment, "Is she awake?"

"No." The doctor shook his head, "And I would recommend against waking her unless it's necessary. She needs to rest."

"I understand." Lelouch looked away beneath the mask, "Would it be all right if I stayed with her?"

"We would like to continue monitoring her, but we can do that from another room."

Zero nodded, and the doctor headed back into the room.

CC reclined on the couch behind him, "Are you going to wait until she wakes up?"

"Yes." Lelouch watched as the doctors and nurses filed out of the room, leaving them alone.

"What are you going to tell her when she wakes up?"

"The truth."

"Whose truth?" CC smiled, knowing Lelouch wouldn't answer.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

"Euphie."

Euphemia's eyes squeezed shut and then opened, the light nearly blinding her. "Suzaku?"

"Euphie." His voice called her again, and she pushed herself up from the ground.

She stopped, looking about in awe at the thousands of flowers in bloom, "The royal gardens?" She shook her head, rising to her feet and approaching one of the rosebushes, "How did I get here?"

"Euphie."

Euphie snapped back to her senses, ignoring the flowers, "Suzaku, where are you?" She took a step forward, placing her hand on an ivy-lined trellis, "I can't see you."

"Euphie…" His gloved hands reached out and clasped hers, "I'm right here."

"Suzaku." She sighed, smiling in relief as she turned to look at him. The smile died instantly as she saw him, his kind smile and sparkling eyes doing nothing to hide the hole in his forehead. Euphemia's mouth fell open, the color draining from her face, "N-no…" She pulled her hand back, but he held her firmly.

"I'm right here beside you Euphie." He tipped his head, fire spreading behind him, and the blaze spreading around them, illuminating the royal garden as it was engulfed in flames "I'll love you just like you asked me to."

"No!" She struggled to pull herself free from his grasp, "Suzaku, let go of me!" She grabbed his arm, trying to break his grasp, "Let go!"

He released her and she spilled backward, the ground seeming to give way beneath her as she fell. She screamed, reaching out, only to have her hands guided back to her chest. "Shh…" Cornelia loomed over her, "Euphie, there's nothing to be afraid of."

"Cornelia." Euphie's eyes widened, "Suzaku…" She shook her head, mouth agape, "I don't understand what's going on."

"It's ok Euphie, really." The fire lapped over Cornelia, rising through her hair and licking her face, "It's all going to be fine."

"No!" Euphie screamed as her sister burned, her face blistering from the heat, the flames spreading toward her. She struggled against Cornelia's grasp. "Please! Someone help me!"

"Euphie…" Suzaku knelt down in front of her, hovering over her, shaking his head gently, "Don't worry, we'll be here with you."

"No… please… I don't want this…" She shook her head, watching as Suzaku lowered himself toward her…

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

"No…" Euphemia twisted and turned beneath the covers of the bed, shaking her head, a look of fear on her face, "Suzaku no… please…" The words were soft, mere murmurs in her sleep, but Lelouch felt their weight. He did not turn away; it was part of his punishment to watch her struggle with what he had done to her. She whimpered and he felt ill, slowly reaching out to touch her, to try to comfort her.

His gloved hand brushed against her cheek and she screamed, a rush of motion throwing herself back away from him, nearly rolling off the bed. She stared at him with wide eyes, her entire body trembling as she drew in quick breaths. His hand hung there, in air, and he stared at her from behind his mask. "I-I'm sorry…"

Euphemia's body tensed, and she threw herself at him, her arms wrapped around him, "Lelouch… I… I…" She could feel tears begin to stream from her eyes, "It was horrible..."

Lelouch felt numb as he slowly wrapped his arms around her, "It's ok… it's ok. It was a nightmare." He stopped himself. For all he knew, it wasn't. Geass had made people forget… but he had never been with someone after it had lasted so long. Did it linger in their minds, in their dreams?

She pushed herself back, kneeling in the bed, "What happened?" She looked at herself; at the gown the doctor's had put her in, "Where are we? Why am I in this?"

Lelouch looked away from her, "Euphie, what do you remember?"

She stared at him, "I…" She looked away, trying to think, trying to remember, "I… remember I was talking to you, and then… it's just lights and flashes." She shook her head, "Lelouch, what happened? Did something happen? Please, Lelouch, tell me what's going on."

"Euphie…" He trailed off, closing his eyes and reaching to the back of his, removing his mask. He still could not look at her, "Euphie, I need you to forgive me."

"Forgive you?" She stared at him, "I-I don't understand. What did you do?"

"I did something terrible." Lelouch swallowed the hard knot in his throat, "I hurt someone I care about… in ways they can't imagine."

"Lelouch—"

"Please. Euphie, I need you to forgive me." He looked at her, opening his eyes, revealing his curse to her, "I need you to forgive me for what I've done."

"Y-your eye…" She drew back, "what happened to you?"

"I made a contract with someone. I was given the ability to make anyone follow a single command, and they will follow it, no matter what it is."

Euphie stared at the eye, her heart beating quicker, "Lelouch, you're scaring me."

"Euphie," He reached out and grabbed her hands, "please. I need you to forgive me."

She was still trembling, "Lelouch, what did you do?"

"I hurt you. I lost control of my ability, and I hurt you."

"How?" Her voice trembled, "What was your command?"

Lelouch closed his eyes, his hands slipping away from hers, "I ordered you to destroy Britannia."

There was a moment of silence, and Lelouch felt Euphie's hand brush the hair from his forehead before she gently kissed his brow. "Of course I forgive you Lelouch." He opened his eyes, watching Euphemia smile at him, her eyes glazed red, "Now, are you going to help me?"

Author's Notes: I must have revised that opening scene a dozen and a half times. It took me three weeks to get the first page done… shakes head Otakon was a blast, which was great, since I had been looking forward to it all year. I got a lot of great pictures taken (apparently, I was the only person who went as Buggy the Clown) and took a lot myself, as well as grabbed a bunch of stuff from the dealer's room, and a few pictures from the artist galley.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and thank you for reading and commenting.


	5. A Knight's Duty

Author's Note: Nope, not a hoax, this really is chapter five. Sorry for the year and a half wait.

Chapter 5: A Knight's Duty

"Princess Euphemia is ready to be seen."

Ogi stirred, the crackling of his radio drawing back from his dreams. His eyelids pursed, refusing, for a moment, to give up the last images of Chigusa, before finally, they opened. He shut them tightly, wincing as the light burning his eyes. What was happening? He opened one as a slit, looking around the room. His blurred vision catching sight of the prisoner before him. He grimaced, rubbing his eyes and checking again, watching Suzaku stare at him.

"Ogi," The radio crackled back to life again, "are you there?"

Ogi grabbed the radio from his side, "Yes, Zero. I was just..." He paused, wiping the tiredness from his eyes, "distracted for a moment."

"Bring Suzaku to the conference room, Princess Euphemia will be waiting there for him."

"Yes Zero." Ogi murmured, and put the radio away, "I told you, she's getting better, she's not even in the medical facilities." But they were close by, he thought to himself, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the keys to Suzaku's restraints.

"Who is Chigusa?"

The question caught Ogi by surprise, and he looked up, the anklet that bound Suzaku to the chair still in his hand. "What?"

"You said the name a few times while you were asleep." Suzaku looked up, ignoring the sudden flush of Ogi's cheeks, "Is that who you are fighting for?"

Ogi looked down to hide his blush, "She is someone I care about."

Suzaku nodded, watching Ogi unlock the chains that held him in the chair. There were others, a pair on his wrist, and pair on his feet, which remained, but the second set slipped away, and Ogi pocketed the keys once more. "I hope you get to see her again soon."

"I hope so too." Ogi murmured, lingering images of Chigusa in his mind. The last chain fell away from his hand and he rose, "Well then, we should get going," he said, a wan smile on his lips, "It doesn't seem right to keep royalty waiting."

Zero pocketed his radio, "Suzaku should be arriving shortly."

Euphemia looked at the table before her, clasping her hands together, "Thank you." The weight of indecision lingered in her voice, and she forced a smile, struggling to maintain control over her fears. Zero remained motionless for a moment, Lelouch watching her carefully from beneath his mask.

"Excuse me."

At first, the words didn't register in Euphemia's mind. It was the gentle whir of the door opening that finally drew her eyes from the table. A sudden jolt of panic filled her, "You're leaving?"

Zero stopped at the doorway, "I still have to explain what's happening to our allies. Tamaki will be staying with you."

"What?" A voice from just out of sight rang out, almost shrill with shock, "Me?"

Zero turned to the voice, "Is there a problem?"

"No!" The voice was almost frantic, "No problem Zero. You don't have to worry about a thing. I'll take care of everything."

"Good." Zero strode into the hallway, looking back to Euphemia to give her an almost imperceptible nod, then turned to leave. There was a long pause, Euphemia watching him walk down the hall losing sight of him as he turned the corner. She lowered her gaze, drawing a sharp breath as she heard the door begin to close.

"Hey wait-ow!" Her eyes shot up, watching a set of fingers wiggling at the edge of the door. The door clicked for a moment, another set of fingers gripping at the edge just as the door finally registered and opened once more. The figure in the hallway grabbed his hand, looking at the door warily as he entered the room.

Euphemia rose from her seat, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah..." Tamaki grumbled, "stupid automatic door..." He aimed a kick at it, and gritted his teeth as he turned around, almost falling. "Ok... that... wasn't a good idea."

"Maybe you should sit down." Euphemia walked around the table, grabbing the chair Zero had been sitting in, "Here, take this."

"Thanks." He grabbed onto it, almost sitting down when he finally looked at her, "It's really you."

Euphemia shook her head, "I'm sorry?"

Tamaki's mouth moved, shaking his head slightly, forgetting his injuries, "You, I mean, you're princess Euphemia."

Euphemia winced, "I'm not a princess." She fought back the urges in her mind, a headache beginning to form. Still, she managed to smile at him, "You can call me Euphie."

He stared at her, nearly falling into the seat she had given him, "Euphie..."

She nodded, "I take it you're Tamaki?"

"Yeah, Shinichiro Tamaki."

He was looking at her with an expression she couldn't quite grasp, still, she smiled, "It's nice to meet you."

"Princess." Guilford stood at the doorway, watching as Cornelia weeded through the information scattered in front of her, "Everything is ready."

Cornelia cast a sideward glance, making her disdain known before returning to the maps and tactical information sheets spread before her, "Did any of the elevens picked up earlier have any useful information?"

"No." Guilford shook his head, "Most of them have been released, but we are retaining a few for further questioning."

"And the patrols we've sent out?"

"Nothing. They've reported no terrorist activity anywhere around the Special Administrative District."

Cornelia's slammed her fist on the table, "How have these terrorists hidden in plain sight?"

"Princess, if you desire, I will deliver the speech for you."

Cornelia broke from her maps and tactics, looking at him, "Are you questioning my ability to lead?"

Guilford stiffened, "Never."

Cornelia opened her mouth and let out a deep breath, turning away from her knight and bracing herself against the table, "I am sorry, Guilford. I never meant to question your loyalty."

Guilford bowed his head, "Thank you Princess."

"I am not my brother." Cornelia stared at the useless scraps of paper before her, "For him, the media, the press, and all of the useless dribble that feeds out of it, it was all a game to him." She shook her head, "To have my sister taken from me, by some mere terrorist? To have to explain to the braying fools of the media why we cannot find her? To do that instead of going to find her myself?" Her hand balled into a fist, "Give me my knightmare, give me my lance, give me Zero and all of the Black Knights, and I will destroy them all."

"Princess," Guilford waited, watching as she rose and turned to look at him, "When that time comes, I will be honored to stand at your side."

Cornelia managed to smile, "Thank you Guilford." She sighed, looking away from her knight, "The speech has been prepared then?"

"Yes, the podium has a teleprompter, as well as there being a visual feed a few feet in front of the cameras."

"Very well then," Cornelia barely veiled her scowl as she walked towards the door, "it's time to feed the jackals."

"Really? Commander of the second special forces squad?" Euphemia smiled, "That sounds very important."

"Yeah, it does, doesn't it?" Tamaki leaned back in his chair, grinning.

"What does the second special forces squad do?" Euphemia asked innocently, and Tamaki stiffened.

"Uh..." He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head, "I... actually don't know yet."

"Oh." Euphemia drew back, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to "

Tamaki laughed, "No, it's fine. It's just I was recently appointed and I haven't actually done anything yet."

Euphemia smiled, nodding, "I'm afraid I know that feeling..." She tucked her hands into awkward fists as she felt something gnawing on the back of her mind.

"Huh? But you're a princess. I wasn't sure you had to do anything..."

"No." Euphemia shook her head, headache growing, "That's not true."

Tamaki blinked, leaning towards her, "Are you ok?"

Euphemia's eyes snapped open, finding a concerned look on Tamaki's face, "I'm fine."

Tamaki regarded her warily for a moment, not quite believing her. He opened his mouth, but never got the chance to say what he wanted to, the gentle whir of the automated door catching both of them off guard. Euphemia rose from her seat, staring at the white clothed figure standing at the threshold, "Suzaku..."

She barely whispered it, but he looked up at her, relief spreading over his face, "Euphie." He took a tentative step into the room, the chains on his ankles rattling, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." She murmured, her smile failing her as she found herself staring at the chains. "Are those really necessary?" She asked, looking first to Tamaki, then to the man who had followed Suzaku inside.

"Huh?" Ogi blinked, taking a moment before he realized what she meant, "Oh..." He frowned, looking at her with uncertainty, "Zero told me not to take them off."

Euphemia frowned, glancing at Suzaku sadly, "I'm sorry."

Suzaku nodded slowly, taking a step forward then whirling, clutching his hands together and slamming them into Ogi's stomach like a hammer, doubling him up, right into Suzaku's raised knee. Ogi collapsed, blood pouring from his nose as he slumped to the floor, leaving a red stain on Suzaku's knee.

Euphemia and Tamaki stared, momentarily too stunned to respond. Tamaki recovered first, pointing accusingly at Suzaku's back, "Y-You can't do that to the vice commander!"

Suzaku ignored him, falling to his knees, rummaging through his former jailor's pockets, scrambling to get the keys to his chains. He felt the bits of metal when he saw a flash of black, barely pushing himself out of the way as Tamaki's boot came flying past his jaw. Suzaku gritted his teeth, crouching and then springing backwards into Tamaki's leg, sending both of them sprawling, Tamaki slamming into the floor with Suzaku ontop of him. Without a moment's thought, Suzaku rolled off of him, scrambling for the keys once more.

He reached the pocket only to be yanked back, Tamaki grabbed Suzaku's leg, yanking him back, and Suzaku regarded him coldly, kicking him in the face with his free leg. Tamaki slammed his eyes shut, letting go of the leg and grabbing the foot Suzaku had planted in his face. It twisted against his face, and Tamaki shouted, pulling away. Suzaku scrambled on his hands and knees, reaching the pocket and fishing the keys out just before Tamaki slammed into him.

The motion rolled both of them over, the keys ripping against Suzaku's shirt before he landed ontop of Tamaki. Hands frantically clawed at him, and Suzaku drove and elbow into Tamaki's stomach. The man beneath him bucked, slamming a fist against his back, and grabbing at his wrist. Suzaku twisted his elbow into Tamaki's gut, eliciting another shout, but then, his elbow was torn away, both hand grabbing and pulling at his other, still shackled hand.

Suzaku twisted, rolling over Tamaki and crouching in front of him, fumbling with the keys as Tamaki sat up, trying to catch his bearings. He twisted, looking around, and pushed himself off the ground, "Bastard!" He shouted, throwing another wild kick at Suzaku. Suzaku brought up the chain, catching it, and twisted his hand around it, the chain tying Tamaki up. Tamaki's eyes widened, and Suzaku kicked off, yanking Tamaki with him. Tamaki's body was pulled into air, and with a garbled squack, he slammed into the floor.

Suzaku untwisted his hands, the chain chaffing agaisnt his wrists. He winced, and began fumbling with the keys. He'd only seen them for a moment when his jailer had freed him from his chair. He tested a key, then another. Tamaki tried to sit up, failed, and rolled over. Suzaku felt the third key work inside the lock twisting, but Tamaki threw himself into him, slamming them both into the wall, Suzaku's hands trapped beneath Tamaki's chest. "Let's see how you like it," Tamaki breathed, and slammed his fist into Suzaku's side. Suzaku shouted, and Tamaki slammed his fist into his side again. Tamaki pulled back, and Suzaku pushed out with his hands, slipping against the wall. Tamaki watched him slide and opened his mouth. Suzaku grimaced, reared back, and slammed his fist into Tamaki's crotch.

The black knight immediately doubled over, his chest and face leaning against the wall for support. He dropped a second later, and Suzaku pushed him away, finally freeing one of his hands. Tamaki groaned, and rolled over, "Bastard!" He shouted, his voice a whine, and kicked Suzaku's knee. Suzaku winced, and rose, backing away as he freed the chain from his other hand.

Tamaki drew in a sharp breath, pain vividly coloring his vision, watching Suzaku toss the handcuffs away, then kneel down and begin to work on his ankle restraints. Tamaki groaned and rolled onto his side. His body ached and burned, but he pushed himself off the floor, unsteadily rising to his feet. Suzaku glanced up at him, and tried another key. Tamaki took a few stumbling step, steadying himself. There was a click, and the ankle restraint fell away from Suzaku's foot. Tamaki moaned and threw himself at Suzaku again.

Suzaku rose, catching Tamaki's arm, twisting him around and slamming him into the wall with a sickening squelch. Tamaki slid down against the wall, leaving a trail of blood from his shattered nose, and tumbled back over his legs, sprawled on the floor. Suzaku took a few ragged breaths, knelt down and tossed off the last cuff. He shook his head, still breathing heavily and turned. Euphemia was staring at the scene before her, aghast, hands shaking in shock.

"Euphie." Suzaku's voice shocked her back to her senses, "Euphie, are you ok?" She looked at Suzaku in stunned silence, taking a step back as he stepped towards her. "Euphie, it's me."

She shook her head, "They aren't dead, are they? You didn't," Words failed her for a moment as she looked between the two fallen forms, "You didn't kill them, did you?"

"Kill them?" Suzaku shot glances at both of them, almost wondering about the fighter, "No. They're still alive, but Euphie, we have to leave."

Euphemia shook her head, "Suzaku, why did you do this?" Suzaku started walking towards her, and Euphemia stumbled backwards, backing in towards the wall, "Stay back!"

"Euphie," Suzaku controlled his voice, keeping it flat as he walked up to her, "we have to get going, now. It's not safe here."

"Go?" Euphie shook her head, "No, we were just... we were just supposed to meet. This wasn't..." She caught his eyes, "Why did you do this?"

" I had to." He reached out and grabbed her arms, "These people are terrorists Euphie. We have to get out of here now, before anyone comes to check."

"No! This, this shouldn't have happened. If we stay—" Euphie felt the breath leave her lungs, and she looked down to find Suzaku's fist still lingering against her chest. She looked up at him, almost in disbelief, and slumped against him. Suzaku cradled her body against his, then hefted her dead weight over his shoulder, carrying her towards the door. He stopped, looking at the guards, his mind running frantically over what few drills he'd recieved, but, other thoughts, older ones of more desperate times occured to him as well.

He placed Euphie in a chair, making sure she didn't fall off, and checked his jailor, pulling out his radio, a set of keys, and a picture of the man and a dark skinned, beautiful young woman. "Chigusa?" Suzaku murmured, but put the picture back. He doubted the keys were anything other than house key, but it couldn't hurt to take whatever he could get. He moved onto the guard, pulling out a few dollars, some pocket change, lint, and keys. He frowned, about to rise when he saw the chain around his neck. He reached down and pulled it out, the long flat key falling along the chain. Suzaku's eyes widened and he turned it over in his hands, then yanked the chain free, pocketing the key. He rose to his feet and stopped.

"Stop..." The guard grasped feebly at his ankle, "Stop..." His voice was garbled, blood pouring into his mouth from his shattered nose. Tears streamed down his eyes, "You can't," He coughed, "She can't go back."

Suzaku pulled away from Tamaki, watching his hand flop down against the floor. Tamaki took another burbling breath, and passed back out.

Kallen leaned against the railing overlooking the docking bay and sighed. Rakshata smiled, "Not what you were expecting?"

"No." Kallen didn't bother to keep the boredom from her voice.

"Am I not good company?" Rakshata tapped a finger against the length of her pipe.

"You're fine." Kallen sighed and straightened up, "But being passed over for a mission..." She trailed off, "I just don't get it."

"I did tell Zero I needed to do maintenance work on the Guren." Rakshata offered with a shrug, "Although I didn't expect him to take you off duty for the day."

"But we're not even doing the maintenance." Kallen struck the railing, turning to hide her wince, "Is he punishing me?"

"For what?"

Kallen turned around, leaning against the railing and looking back at the scientist, "He certainly doesn't want me seeing Suzaku again."

Rakshata shrugged, and lounged back on her couch, "That was quite a scene earlier. If I didn't know better, I might have thought..."

Kallen stiffened, "Thought what?"

"You managed to get him to lower his weapon and then had him cry on your shoulder, promised no one would hurt him, and," She tapped her pipe, "I could swear I saw you kiss him before you pulled away."

Rakshata smiled as she watched the various expressions play their way across Kallen's face, but in the end, rage won out, "I did no such thing!" She shouted in a huff, and Rakshata chuckled.

"I know, I'm just teasing. Although I would never make a joke like that to Diethard." She rolled her eyes, "Besides, I know better."

Kallen sniffed, turning away from the scientist to allow her blush to fade, "And how is that?"

"I monitor the Guren, if you were slacking, I'd know about it."

Kallen opened her mouth and then closed it, "Well, at least you're not suspicious."

Rakshata tapped her pipe, "That said, he is rather cute, isn't he?" Kallen stiffened and slowly turned back to face her.

Suzaku shifted Euphemia on his shoulder, hovering just inside the doorframe. He'd been lucky so far, finding the hallways of the Britannian battle carrier empty. How they'd acquired a battle carrier, and how the Britannian government hadn't figured it out, was beyond him, but he was glad that he at least had a clue where he was going. He'd reached it moments ago, quietly opening the door before stopping.

Kallen was above him, talking with someone. Someone who apparently thought he was cute. He swallowed a hard knot in his throat and slinked into the hangar, hanging just below the railing. He'd probably only get one shot to find the knightmare frame, so he'd have to find the right one. He continued edging himself along the railing, looking for the right ID code. There could be dozens of them waiting, but as he passed by, found the bay almost entirely empty. He looked around, trying to spot any knightmares, and caught sight of them. Across the hangar, away from any cover, and in plain view of anyone above him that was paying attention.

Kallen sighed, "Aren't we supposed to be discussing ways to improve the Guren?"

Rakshata smiled, tapping her pipe, "I know you pilot my baby, but, I'm it's mother." She sat up, smirking, "And the moment you can improve it in ways that I haven't thought of yet, I'll quit."

Kallen's shoulders drooped, and she leaned over the railing, "So why did Zero send me down here?"

Rakshata shrugged, "Maybe—"

Kallen straightened up suddenly, cutting her off, "No... it can't be."

"Hmm?"

"It's Suzaku!" Kallen stared for a moment, eyes widening, and Rakshata joined her, rushing to the young pilot's side. "How? What is he doing here?"

"He has the princess." Rakshata drew back, "He's heading to the knightmare frames." She paused, frowning, "Does he think he can just hotwire one?"

"It doesn't matter, I'll stop him." Kallen grabbed the railing and jumped over, rolling across the deckplate and breaking into a run. Suzaku had already reached one of the knightmares, Euphemia slumped over his shoulders. He pulled something out of his pocket and swiped it. Kallen slowed to a stop, watching the ladder descended. "He has the access key?" Her heart stopped, "He has the access key!" She turned, running, "Get the Guren up and running, he's stealing one of our knightmare frames!"

Suzaku struggled up the last few steps, Euphemia's weight finally taking it's toll while climbing. He dropped her into the seat and climbed inside, the door sealing behind him. He looked around, it was nothing as sophisticated as the Lancelot, but he at least knew the controls. He grabbed the key from his pocket and inserted it into the system, entering the code scrawled on the back of the card. The knightmare began to come to life, system lights flickering online. An empty can of soda was sitting on the console and Suzaku knocked it away, peeling through the center of the hangar.

A light flickered and Suzaku pressed down the trigger, a hail of gunfire ripping through the wall of the hangar as he sped towards it. The metal wall was torn to shreds, the weight of the knightmare punched through the wounded metal. Sunlight poured over the machine as it slammed into the ground, it's knees absorbing the shock of the fall. The wheels span in the dirt kicking up a brown spray before jerking forward, the knightmare frame skidding away from the Black Knight's base.

A moment later, the Guren MK-II slammed into the ground behind it. "Suzaku, stop!" Kallen's voice rang through Suzaku's stolen Sutherland, her face popping onto the screen beneath him. "What are you doing?"

Suzaku glanced down at the console, "I'm taking her back, Kallen."

Kallen bore down at him, the more agile Guren gaining speed, "Suzaku, she can't go back." Suzaku gritted his teeth, swerving and skidding over a hilltop, trying to maintain distance from the Guren, and Kallen crested the hill, "They'll kill her." Suzaku twisted, firing one of the slash harkens and darting aside. Kallen pivoted out of the way, still gaining on him. "Suzaku, listen to me—"

"No." Suzaku keying in a few more buttons and widening the channel. "This is Suzaku Kururugi, I have rescued Princess Euphemia, but am being pursued. can anyone hear me?"

There was a flicker of light and Suzaku pulled on the controls, the Guren's slash harken slicing into the Sutherland's shoulder. "Suzaku." Kallen's voice cut into the frequency, "You're not in the Lancelot, that Sutherland is no match for the Guren."

Suzaku gritted his teeth, ejecting the arm and swerving again, " Can anyone hear me? This is Suzaku Kururugi, I am in need of immediate assistance."

"Kururugi?" A new voice came over the radio, "What is your location?"

"I don't know." He looked about frantically, trying to pinpoint his location, or at least find a defining landmark, "I just escaped with princess Euphemia, and I'm being pursued."

"We're trying to locate you, stay in the open."

The Guren leapt through the air, slamming into the ground in front of Suzaku, "I'm not giving up, you know." Kallen reminded him, and Suzaku skidded to a halt, "I may not be able to use the radiant wave surger, but that doesn't mean I can't rip the limbs off your Sutherland."

Suzaku gritted his teeth, the Sutherland's wheels spinning in reverse. The Guren came at him, and he twisted, the older model unable to match the movements he was so used to. He barely had time to raise his arm before the Guren reached him, the clawed hand grabbing it and wrenching it, almost pulling it free. Suzaku bit back a curse, firing bothi his slash harkens, the arm falling limply to his side as the Guren ducked under them.

Beneath him, the radar began to ping, Suzaku caught a glance of three more knightmare frames moving towards him, all of them designated friendly. He let out a strangled breath, he was about to be outnumbered four to one. The Guren was more than enough to stop him, how could he possibly handle more than that? The Sutherland peeled backwards the arm dangling uselessly at his side as the Guren moved to swipe his legs from under him.

And then, more pings, almost a dozen popped up on the radar. Suzaku's shoulders fell, and the Sutherland slowed to a stop. "You win Kallen. I surrender."

The Guren stopped in front of him, extending it's arm, "Get out of your pod Suzaku, I'll bring you back."

Suzaku sighed heavily, reaching for the release when more knightmares began to register on the radar screen, more than a dozen. Suzaku blinked, even if they had expected trouble, there hadn't even been that many inside the Black Knight's base and none of them were coming towards him. The first three he'd seen were driving past him. And now, a few of the new arrivals were registering up as enemies.

'They're being pursued' Suzaku's eyes widened, and he twisted his controls, the Sutherland twisting in place, it's useless arm coming up and slamming into the Guren. "What?" Kallen's startled voice came over the comm, but Suzaku ignored it, speeding towards the other knightmares.

"This is Suzaku Kururugi, carrying Princess Euphemia, I'm in an enemy Sutherland, don't fire!" Two of the friendly blips veered towards him, but at the same time, so did several more of the enemy blips. As he watched, one of the Black Knight knightmare frames was torn to pieces by six of the Britannians. Dozens of more blips came up on the radar, and Suzaku stared at the line of Britanian knightmares swerving from their pursuit to reinforce his crippled Sutherland. Already six of them formed a circle to guard him, with more than a dozen more moving in to support.

The Black Knight's retreat slowed to a crawl, almost two dozen of their knightmare frames swerving back towards him. And then, suddenly, they stopped. Suzaku felt his heart racing as he watched them all of them, even the Guren, turn and flee, leaving only enemy signatures on the Sutherland's radar.

Author's Notes: As crazy as this sounds, this has really been in the works for almost two years. I truly am sorry about the delay, but nothing I wrote FELT right. The fight between Tamaki and Suzaku in particular was a real pain in the ass to write. Hell, even getting to that scene was an exercise in frustration. Still, all in all, I'm damn glad I finished it. See, I've been meaning to read those comments everyone made on the last chapter, and I promised myself I wouldn't until the next chapter was up. Call bullshit all you like on that last bit, but then, you probably didn't expect me to continue this story, didn't you? Oh, and yes, I am planning to continue. Just hoping it won't take me a year and a half to finish the next chapter.

I do hope you have enjoyed!


	6. Reversal of Fortunes

Author's Notes: Well, it wasn't as fast as I hoped, but it wasn't a year and a half wait...

Chapter 6: Reversal Of Fortune

"This is a disaster." Diethard ran his fingers through his hair, and left them clutching his ponytail, "We'll have to engineer a rescue."

Zero nodded, and looked between the rest of his high ranking subordinates, Tohdoh was sitting stiffly, Kallen was beside him, shifting uncomfortably in her seat barely disguising a scowl. Rakshata was sitting up for once, looking as unhappy as the rest. Ogi's seat was still noticeably vacant.

"If it's possible, we'll do it."

Zero's voice betrayed the likelihood of that, and Diethard looked like he was about to slam his head into a wall. "Damnit... after everything that happened, what are we going to do to those fools who were guarding her?"

"Those fools are my friends." Kallen snaped, and Diethard sniffed disdainfully.

"Just like Kururugi?"

Kallen opened her mouth, but Zero held up his hand to forestall any further arguments, "Ogi and Tamaki are recovering in the infirmary."

"And?" Diethard was having trouble holding in his contempt, "They allowed a man in shackles to not only attack and subdue them, allowing him to kidnap a valuable figurehead, but they also provided him with a means of escape." Kallen gritted her teeth in frustration, her fingers digging into her knees, "They should be executed for their incompetence."

There was a moment of stunned silence, incomprehension lingered in the air. Raksha's pipe nearly slipped from her fingers. Kallen's mouth hung open for a second in shock, then shock turned to anger. Tohdoh's arm swung in front of Kallen's chest before she had a chance to lunge at Diethard, but even then, she struggled against it, "You bastard, you think we can just kill people because they've messed up? If we did that, we'd all have died years ago, there wouldn't be a resistance movement in Japan—"

"Kallen." Zero cut in, but Kallen ignored him.

"Ogi and Tamaki have fought longer and harder—"

"Kallen!" Zero shouted finally ending the argument, and Kallen shot him an angry glance before falling back in her seat, staring daggers at Diethard.

"There will be no executions. I've taken the time to review the security footage, Ogi was attacked from behind, Tamaki fought until Suzaku disabled him. They failed in their duties, but neither of them have the training that Kururugi does, isn't that right, Tohdoh?"

The tactician nodded slowly, "I trained him personally in my dojo. It seems he did not forget his training."

Zero rose, "If anything, this was my mistake for allowing Kururugi to see Euphemia." There was silence for a moment, smoldering resentment between Diehard and Kallen lingering in the air. "What I want to know is how Kururugi was able to figure out the access code to one of our knightmare frames so quickly."

All eyes turned to Rakshata, and she blinked, drawing away from the frustrated glances that surrounded her, "We scrubbed the computers when we got the knightmares, there shouldn't be any backdoors left."

"Are you sure?"

Rakshata scowled, "Positive."

"That leaves us with three options, the Britannians have figured out how to insert a code that allows someone to bypass lockouts, even after a complete system scrub, Suzaku got very, very lucky or..."

Zero trailed off, and Diethard smiled contemptuously, "Or one of them told him the code."

Kallen bristled, but said nothing, scowling and looking away. Zero sighed, "Kallen, I want you to talk to both of them and find out what happened. Rakshata, I know it might not be possible, but try to think of a way that security might be bypassed." They both nodded, "Tohdoh, we need to figure out what prison they'll be sending her to and try to come up with a strategy to break her out once we figure out which one. Diethard, I want you to figure out a way of controlling the damage from this. We need to pre-empt any Britannian response." The four of them nodded their heads, "Good, now get to work."

"Come with us."

So far, that was the only order he'd received. Suzaku was still relieved, but he was smart enough to know that something was being kept from him. There had been neither a congratulations for rescuing her, nor reprimand for not protecting her in the first place. What had surrounded him since his rescue had been silence. No radio contact at all, on any frequency. He was being jammed and he knew it.

The knightmares had him surrounded on all sides. They were protect him, true, but their guns were held firm, ready for use. It wasn't obvious at first, but Suzaku eventually realized that the guns, all of the guns, were aimed inwards. If there was an ambush, he was their first target, not the enemy.

He had felt this way before, too, while training to be an honorary Britannian. He'd had to defend himself more than once during training. In his crippled knightmare, there was no defense. They'd be able to blow up his cockpit before he even had time to eject, assuming it still would.

They entered a city, mercifully quickly, but even then, an oppressive air lingered around him. At first, he simply thought the streets were clear. The police would have cleared the street, but as they drove on, he began to notice that all of the streets were blocked. All of them had a manned police cordon. To have that many cordons, they must have diverted the city's entire police force to this task, ignoring all other duties. He had never seen this much security, even when he'd been charged with killing Prince Clovis.

The knightmare frames in front of him slowed, then turned a corner, and he followed them dutifully. He had no illusions about any alternatives. As he passed by the next street, he realized the streets were no longer guarded by police but by armed knightmares, some of which joined the procession. The knightmares in front of him began to part, moving to his sides, revealing a lone Glouchester heading towards him. The knightmare frames around him slowed to a halt, and Suzaku followed suit, looking around at the eerie show of force.

"Suzaku Kururugi." Guiliford's face flickered onto the screen a moment after his voice ran through the speakers, "You say you have Euphemia with you?" Suzaku felt it, he wasn't sure what it was. Guiliford was maintaining a monotone, trying to remain emotionless. He'd chosen his words carefully. Why hadn't he called her Princess Euphemia?

Suzaku nodded, "She's here with me, she's unconscious..." He trailed off, he'd explain what happened later, if he could figure out a way to explain it. "She needs medical treatment."

Guiliford's gaze narrowed perceptibly, "Was she harmed?"

Suzaku swallowed a knot in his throat, looking down at her prone form. "During the escape attempt, she..." He paused, finding it difficult to explain, to himself or to his fellow knight, "She was knocked unconscious."

Guiliford stared at him impassively for a moment, then nodded, only the slightest tip and rise of his head, "Follow me."

The door to the medical ward opened with a gentle whir. Kallen lingered outside for a moment, uncertainty nibbling at her. Silently, she cursed Diethard again, as she'd done at least a dozen times since Zero had sent her to check with Ogi and Tamaki. The door began to close, and then opened again, still sensing her presence. She sighed heavily, and backed away. There wasn't a black knight in the compound who hadn't heard what had happened.

"Damnit Tamaki..." She sighed, biting down on her lip. Of course, she was supposed to question both of them, but she knew which knightmare Suzaku had been taken. Ogi's was still sitting in the cargo bay. It wouldn't surprise her to know that he kept his key with him. Tamaki liked the prestige of actually having a knightmare frame assigned to him. But it didn't sit right. Tamaki was brash, and if she was honest with herself, more than a little foolish, but he wouldn't betray the Black Knights like that. She was sure he never would have told Suzaku the codes, it just wasn't him. She sighed again, and walked through the doors as they opened.

"Kallen." Ogi's voice, more nasal than usual, rang out before she was even through the doorway. She turned, spotting him resting on a cot, a sullen look on his face and a bandage covering his nose, "Is it true?"

Kallen nodded quietly, stepping inside, "Yes."

Ogi looked at the ceiling, "The doctor is only keeping me here because he thinks I might have a concussion. He hit me in the stomach, and then drove his knee into my nose." Ogi looked away, "I don't remember anything more than that."

Kallen took a step towards him, "Ogi, it's not your fault."

Ogi sagged, then rolled over, "How could it not be my fault? He was a prisoner, I was his guard."

Kallen walked over to him, pulling a chair over next to the bed, "When was the last time you ran a prison?"

"That's no excuse." He winced, lifting a hand to his nose, and then letting it rest at his side, "I should have been on guard."

"I'm not sure that would have helped." Kallen looked towards the door, "I found out why Tohdoh wanted to speak with Suzaku."

Ogi blinked, then drew in a breath, "I almost forgot he was waiting with you. What did he want with Suzaku?"

"Suzaku was his student, Tohdoh ran a dojo and trained him as a child." Kallen smiled, reaching out and resting a hand on Ogi's, "I wish he said something, to you, or Zero. He might have left someone else to help guard him."

Ogi sighed heavily and nodded. "Thanks Kallen."

"You're welcome." She squeezed Ogi's hand gently, "Do you know where Tamaki is? I need to speak to him too."

Ogi nodded, and pointed towards a curtain partitioning off one of the beds at the edge of the room, "Over there. He took the news pretty hard Kallen."

"I thought he would." Kallen murmured, and rose, "Rest up, Zero will want to see you later." Ogi nodded once more, and she walked on.

The room seemed cold as she approached Tamaki's bed, still hidden behind it's partition. She slowed a little, not relishing in the idea of what she was about to accuse him of. She closed her eyes and steeled herself, stopping as she reached the parition. "Tamaki?"

There was no response, and she reached for the blind, pulling it back. She had opened her mouth to call his name again, in case he'd been asleep, but at the sight of him, she took a step back in shock, "Tamaki?" He was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling, his shirt resting on the chair next to him, stained with blood. His chest was covered in bandages, as was his nose, and his forehead.

"Oh my god, Tamaki, what happened to you?"

He blinked, bleary eyed, tears rolling down the cheeks of his face, "They're going to kill her, aren't they?"

"Tamaki?"

"She's going to be executed, isn't she?"

"Tohdoh and Diethard are trying to figure out which prison she'd be put in. We'll get her back."

Tamaki shook his head, "She's going to die, and it's all my fault."

"Tamaki, calm down. She's not dead, we're going to mount a rescue."

Tamaki gritted his teeth, hissing nasaly, "I'm such an idiot! He wouldn't have gotten away if I wasn't such an idiot!"

Kallen shook her head, "Tamaki, you tried your best. No one could blame you for not beating Suzaku, he's had years of training—"

"Stop it! Stop defending me!" Tamaki's propped himself up on the bed, and stared at her, "This is my fault! He stole the key from me! He took my knightmare frame!" Kallen drew back a step, watching as Tamaki broke into a fit of coughs, slumping back onto his bed.

Kallen lingered there for a moment, watching him until he turned away, "How did he activate your knightmare frame, Tamaki?"

Tamaki sagged on the bed, "He took my key."

"You need more than a key to activate a knightmare frame Tamaki." Kallen balled her hands into fists, "Don't tell me Diethard was right. Don't tell me you gave him the code."

"Told?" Tamaki turned to her and smiled sadly, "I didn't have to tell him." He laughed as tears slid down his cheeks, "I wrote the code on the back of the key."

Suzaku's pilfered knightmare frame was idling now. Guiliford's Glouchester was lingering beside him. He'd been lead into a complex about five minutes ago, from what he gathered from the high walls and towers, it was a prison complex. That thought irked him, but now was not the time to question it. Despite Guiliford keeping their channel open, he hadn't said anything. Suzaku was tempted to lift Euphie up so his guard could see her, but bit it back. They hadn't asked to, and the way they were treating him, he had no desire to give them anything.

"Do I have permission to disembark?"

The question seemed to catch Guiliford off guard for a moment, but he hid it well, looking distractedly at the screen, "Denied."

"Can I request that a medical team be brought up to care for Princess Euphemia?"

"We are waiting for Princess Cornelia to arrive."

"Princess Euphemia needs medical attention."

Guilford stared at him levelly for a moment, "We are waiting for Princess Cornelia to arrive."

Suzaku gritted his teeth in frustration, "Why are you keeping me in the dark?"

"We are waiting for Princess Cornelia to arrive."

Moments passed slowly, and Euphie began to stir beneath him. Suzaku watched her, frustration mounting. What would he do if she woke up? What would he do if she fought him, like she had before? What would happen if she told them what she had told him?

The image of Guiliford flickered and died. Suzaku looked at the screen with a scowl. "This is Kururugi, I've lost visual."

"Suzaku Kururugi, personal knight of Euphemia Vi Britannia." Cornelia's voice was bitter, and her image appeared on the screen. Suzaku's eyes widened at the sight of her, she was slumped, haggard, and was looking at him with dead eyes, "You've returned." Suzaku wasn't sure what he had been expecting, but this wasn't it. The princess stared at him coldly, "You have my sister with you?"

"Ah... yes your highness, I rescued Princess Euphemia and escaped."

"Rescued?" Cornelia's lip quirked, and she nodded, "What did they do to you while you were in captivity, Kururugi?"

Suzaku blinked, "I'm sorry your highness, I don't understand."

"Did they just... let you go?" Cornelia leaned back, sneering at him, "Or did you heroically fight through a horde of terrorists to 'rescue' my sister?"

"What?" Suzaku shook his head, "They kept me away from her... I'm not sure for how long, but when they let me see her, I attacked her guards and broke free."

"And the knightmare frame? Did they leave it idling for you?"

Suzaku felt his stomach tying up in knots, "No... I stole a key from one of the guards. The... the code was written on the back of the key..." He felt cold sweat running down his back, "Your highness, Princess Euphemia needs medical treatment."

Cornelia stared at him coldly, "Do you honestly expect me to believe your story, Kururugi? That you managed to knock out your guards, one of them conveniently had a key to a knightmare frame with the code written on the back, and then used it to escape?"

"But it's the truth." It was a weak excuse, even if it was the truth, and Suzaku was left dumbstruck by the accusation. Euphemia moaned, stirring at his feet, and Suzaku squirmed as she grabbed his knee to steady herself.

"What happened?" Euphemia pushed herself onto her knees, clasping a hand to her head, "Suzaku?"

"Euphie?" Cornelia's voice rang through the comms system, her voice quavering with the word.

Euphemia blinked, "Cornelia?" She looked back at the screen, incomprehension written acros her face, "But how?"

"I brought you back Euphie." Suzaku took a heavy breath, "You're safe now."

"Brought me back?" Euphie blinked as she looked at him, her eyes widened in comprehension, "You brought me back..." A pink ring appeared around her eyes as she looked at him, "to Britannian soil..." She drew back, shaking her head, "You... you won't help me, will you?" Her fingers dug into his knee, her face twisting in anger, "You're one of them."

"One of them?" Suzaku winced, "Euphie, it's me, Suzaku."

"Britannian." Euphemia spat the word as if it was a curse, and threw herself against him, fingers clawing at him, her nails raking against his face as he shouted, grabbing at her hands. Her feet kicking against the knightmare's controls, the machine began to shift around them.

Cornelia shouted something, but it was all a blur as Suzaku struggled to keep Euphemia from clawing his face again. He'd grabbed her wrists, and was struggling to hold them away when she slammed her head into his. He shouted, and his grip on one of her hands slackened just enough for her to pull free. "Brittania must be destroyed!" Euphemia shouted vindictively, her nails biting into Suzaku's cheek.

The knightmare bucked, or was hit, Suzaku wasn't sure, but the sudden motion threw Euphemia off of him, smacking bodily against the controls. "Euphie! Get a hold of yourself! This isn't you!"

"Britannian traitor!" Euphie screamed, and tried to push herself off the controls. There was a rending shriek of metal, and sunlight poured into the pod, the fingers of a glouchester prying the metal back. Suzaku glanced back and regretted it, Euphemia jumping on him again, this time raining fists down on his face. He winced, barring his arms across his face.

"Euphie! Stop it!" He felt one of his fists hit his arm, and winced, breaking his guard to grab her hand, "I don't know what Zero did to you, but you have to get a hold of yourself."

Euphemia growled, grabbing the arm that held her and dug her nails into his wrists, "You've abandoned your country, you're nothing but a traitor."

Suzaku gritted his teeth, grabbing Euphemia's hand and wrenching it away from his wrist, white marks lingering where she didn't break the skin, and blood trickling from the spots she did. The roof of the cockpit was pealed back, revealing the struggle. Euphemia shouted and cursed, but Suzaku held firm. One of the knightmare frames beside him reached down, it's thigh thick fingers wrapping around Euphemia. The smooth metal separated them, and Euphemia was dragged, kicking and screaming, into the air.

Suzaku slumped back in his seat, watching as his ward was lifted into the air, "Euphie, what did he do to you?"

Author's Notes: Oh my, something's not right... I wonder what that something is? Hmm... well, I do hope you've enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
